


An Eye Opening Experience

by AriRashkae



Series: RvB Angst War [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, angst war, forced hospitalization, memory trauma, mental trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/pseuds/AriRashkae
Summary: For the Red vs Blue 2017 Angst WarPrompt: "Angst War Prompt: Post-S13, Locus accidentally travels back in time to the start of the Chorus Arc."





	An Eye Opening Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illumynare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumynare/gifts).



He opens his eyes.

 _The four soldiers who he had used as cannon fodder, who had_ trusted _him, lay dead. Felix is swearing at him. The Simulation Troopers are standing around, making no attempt to defend themselves. He dodges the shot by the Mantis and disappears, leaving Felix to work his way into their trust._

  


He opens his eyes.

 _“Captain” Tucker will never know how fortunate he was that Felix detonated the charges early. He would have been perfectly happy to end the Simulation Trooper’s dreams of command right then and there. After all, they were only ordered to keep them_ alive _._

  


He opens his eyes.

_A pilot walks away from him, intent on reporting a crashed ship, then refueling his own._

_The pilot falls to a shot to the back. He twitches weakly, then is silenced by a second shot to the head._

  


He opens his eyes.

_He’ll never admit it out loud, but hearing Felix’s teeth grind when he says, “The Federal Army of Chorus,” and the soldiers drop their cloaks lifted his mood for days._

_Felix always did need to be the center of attention._

  


He opens his eyes.

_Several of the Federal soldiers are crushed by a falling Warthog. An ingenious use of the teleportation cubes. The trick is repeated, dropping the rogue Cyclops in the minefield at the mouth of the canyon. The Simulation Troopers prove surprisingly competent. Or lucky. They need to be separated._

  


He opens his eyes.

_He convinces Doyle that Agent Washington and his men were killed by rebel soldiers. He urges Doyle to call in the entire army, both for a memorial and to “avenge” them. The “General” agrees._

Stop, he thinks, but he can’t.

  


He opens his eyes.

_“Like sheep to the pen. You’re ready for slaughter.” Against his better judgement, he lets Felix have his five minutes of posturing. Like many of his decisions lately, it proves to be a mistake in the end._

  


He opens his eyes.

_He cannot understand Agent Washington’s insistence on valuing that which has no value beyond its usefulness. The soldier insists on keeping company with those who would only slow him down. On seeing meaning in a collection of ones and zeroes and wires._

  


He opens his eyes.

_Felix hits the button. The prisoners scream as the purge blows the weak and the unwilling into space._

_The doors close. “Congratulations. You’re hired.”_

Enough! But his voice is silent.

  


He opens his eyes.

_His words register with the “General”. “No, I need you here, by my side! To, er, boost the morale of the troops!”_

_He assures Doyle he will return. After all, he has his orders._

  


He opens his eyes.

_Agent Washington makes a sacrifice maneuver for the sake of his surviving soldiers._

No more. Please.

  


He opens his eyes.

 _“We’re partners!_ Survivors!”

  


He opens his eyes.

_“Fuck. You. Monster.”_

  


* * *

  


“Why have you stopped?”

The woman watching the technicians turns. “We have stopped because we have to.”

“We _need_ that information! The UNSC is breathing down our necks!” 

She considers arranging an “accident” for the nervous man wringing his hands next to her. If his parents weren’t who they were …

“He,” she says, gesturing at the man laying unconscious in a hospital bed on the other side of the glass, “is currently the only person we can find with knowledge of Malcolm’s plans for Chorus. However, he is also a trained Marine, with years of combat behind him. We cannot use traditional interrogation methods.”

“Yes, but-”

She cuts him off. “However, this technology is still experimental. If we push him too far, he will die before we get anything useful.” She turns her back to him. “Now, unless you have anything useful to add, I suggest you leave us to our work.”

In the reflection of the observation glass, she watches him open and close his mouth a few times, like a dying fish.

“ _Fine,_ ” he finally huffs. “But you’d better have something to show for this, or it’ll be all our necks in the noose.” He stomps out.

She ignores the tantrum and address the technicians. “Give him an hour once his vitals return to baseline. Then resume the scans.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

  


* * *

  


He opens his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://arirashkae.tumblr.com/post/161708964891/illumynare-tumblr-decided-to-eat-the-post)


End file.
